(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring line assembly and method of manufacturing the same, and thin film transistor array substrate having the wiring line assembly and method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, wiring lines for a semiconductor device or a display device are used for signal transmission, and hence, it becomes important for such wiring lines to minimize signal delay.
For that purpose, it is required that the wiring lines should be formed with a conductive material having a low resistance. For instance, silver (Ag) may be used for such a conductive material. However the wiring lines of silver or silver alloy cannot easily adhere to the underlying substrate or thin film. Therefore, the wiring lines are liable to become detached from the substrate or thin film.